User blog:Andika CL atmadja/i got information about multiplayer
Items: 'Item's are special character enhancements that are triggered within the game by pressing the L2 button. Items are utilized in every multiplayer mode. Each Item enhances/buffs a characters ability for a given period of time and then require a cooldown time before the player can use the item again. Items are very important because they offer an "'escape" property when triggered. This escape property helps one get away from being pressured, cornered, or dominated by other players and can be activated during the middle of a combo thus stopping the assault dead in it's tracks. When the item is triggered thus activating the escape componenet, the character is given a fraction of a second of invincibility. Use your items wisely because most take at least a second to cool down for a second use. The Cooldown Reduction '''stat in your the character legend helps reduce the time it takes for an item to be cooled down. Each item can be ranked up two times. Each item maxes out at Rank 3. Each time an item is ranked up a new buff is given. Each God offers 4 different items for a champion to choose from. Choose wisely and watch your enemies fall at your feet and blood and glory will be yours!!! ''**It is important to note that each item is unlocked depending on your Champions level. After unlocking each item one must purchase the unlocked item using XP points attained throughout the multiplayer modes. '' '''Ares' Alignment Items Hades' Alignment Items Poseidon's Alignment Items Zeus' Alignment Items Relics: Relics are passive buffs given to a character on every mode when certain conditions are met. Each relic has special buff properties that are unique to whichever God one chooses. Each relic can be leveled up 2 times using Skill points. Skill points are attained each time one levels up their character. ' Buff Attribute Legend' ' ' Ares Aligment ' ' Hades Alignment ' ' ' '''zeus alignment ' ' poseidon alignment '''Magic:' Magic is powers given to a champion that are unique to whichever god your champion is aligned to. Magic is used in every multiplayer mode. Magic can be selected in the "abilities" section under "champion" in the multiplayer main menu. There are four types of magic to choose from per god. Each magic has unique properties and can deal massive damage, steal health, or freeze opponents. Magic is triggered by pressing the R2 button. In order to use magic the second bar beneath the health bar must be filled with the required amount before being triggered. In order to fill magic one must either gain it by moving over blue fountains found throught the various multiplayer maps or by taking it from enemies in various ways. Some enemies like the "Fire Talos" and "Wraiths" provide magic upon death (usually via brutal kill). Each magic requires a "cost"'''that is the amount of magic required to trigger the use of it. There are three costs for magic 50, 75, and 100. If a magic costs 50 that means when the blue bar is full you can use the magic 2x before having to refill. It is important to use whatever magic suites your game play style and also to use it at advantageous times. Magic can be ranked up 2 times. Each time a magic is ranked up new properties can be unlocked for the magic which include higher damage, addition of a new stat, duration of the magic, and reduced cost to name a few. '''Ares Alignment Magic Poseidon Alignment Magic Zeus Alignment Magic Hades Alignment Magic Category:Blog posts